Sleep apnea is a common medical condition during which a person experiences one or more pauses in breathing and/or shallow breaths during sleep. While there are several types of sleep apnea, the most common type is obstructive sleep apnea. In this medical condition, one or more of the person's throat muscles relax during sleep causing surrounding tissues in the posterior portions of the mouth, nose and throat to collapse, thereby creating a pharyngeal obstruction that can block the upper airway. Persons suffering from obstructive sleep apnea have inadequate oxygen exchange during sleep, which can lead to daytime fatigue, lack of concentration and mood changes. Left untreated, obstructive sleep apnea can have a significant impact on a person's health, often leading to cardiovascular, stroke and metabolic disorders.
Known methods for treatment of obstructive sleep apnea include both surgical and nonsurgical devices. A popular surgical procedure is uvulopalatopharyngoplasty, which may be performed for patients who have anatomical abnormalities that cause their obstructive sleep apnea and/or make them less likely to tolerate nonsurgical devices. Uvulopalatopharyngoplasty may be a complicated surgery, during which a portion of the soft palate is removed in an effort to prevent closure of the airway by excess tissue during sleep. A disadvantage of this procedure, however, is that the operation is often expensive and may damage throat muscles necessary for swallowing and/or cause other undesirable disorders, such as, nasal regurgitation and numbness of the lower front teeth.
To reduce this risk, various nonsurgical approaches have been employed. One such nonsurgical approach includes using standardized oral appliances to incrementally advance and/or protrude the mandible (lower jaw) relative to the maxilla (upper jaw). These standardized oral appliances, commonly referred to as a mandibular advancement device, (“MAD”), typically include upper and lower dental trays, whereby the lower dental tray is designed to advance the mandible, and hence, move the tongue forward to increase the space in the posterior part of the throat and the oropharynx, which in turn may serve to increase the flow of air during sleep. The distance (degree of advancement) required to protrude and/or reposition the mandible may be, at least in part, dependent on the severity of the individual's obstructive sleep apnea, as well as psychological variables among the users. A disadvantage of using these standard oral appliances is that they may not sufficiently provide for and/or address individualized anatomical variances, such as difference in dental arches, dentition alignment and/or jaw flexibility. Another disadvantage is that in instances where the degree of advancement is excessive, the appliance may lead to long-term temporomandibular joint (“TMJ”) disorders, muscular aggravation, dentition discomfort and/or myofascial disorders. As a result, use of these standard appliances has an approximate compliance rate of 75% over a 2-year period. For a detailed study of compliance with use of MAD, see Non-CPAP therapies in obstructive sleep apnoea: mandibular advancement device therapy, see Eur Respir J 2012; 39: 1241-1247, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. Thus, such oral appliances may not treat obstructive sleep apnea in a manner that prevents and/or limits impacts on a person's health.
FIG. 1 depicts a system 1 including an intraoral stimulator device 2 used for providing treatment of a sleep disorder. The intraoral stimulator device 2 is powered by a rechargable battery and includes a housing 4 of a hollow dental retainer wire-frame or mouth-guard (in the case of a bilateral configuration) or a molar teeth clip (in the case of unilateral configuration) for positioning on the lower teeth. The housing 4 includes a single pair or two pairs of bilateral electrodes 5a, 5b for positioning ventral-laterally and sublingually at the posterior to middle section under the tongue for recruiting a large section of the genioglossus muscle and base-of-tongue for stimulation to regain muscle tone during sleep. The system 1 includes an external inductive recharger sub-system 6, configured to receive electrical power from a wall outlet 7 and use the electrical power to recharge a rechargeable battery (not shown) provided in the intraoral stimulator device 2 by transferring power through electromagnetic induction. The oral appliance 1 further includes a non-rechargeable battery operated hand-held appliance 3 that communicates instructions to the intraoral stimulator device 2. The non-rechargeable battery operated hand-held appliance 3 is used by the patient's sleep medicine physician to program the stimulation and to set system parameters in the intraoral stimulator device 2. The stimulation can be pre-programmed or can occur as a result of change in the user's breathing pattern, as tested by accelerometer, temperature, piezoelectric film and EMG. Alternatively, the stimulation therapy may be programmed and setup up by a physician so that the therapy begins as soon as the device is turned On and ceases when the device turns Off, without regard to changes in the user's breathing pattern. An issue with continuous stimulation is that over stimulation can lead to nerve and/or muscle fatigue/damage. Moreover, while a physician can set and/or send instructions to the intraoral stimulator, the physician cannot store and or assess the breathing and/or snoring pattern of a patient in a way that allows the physician to modify treatment as may be necessary. The lack of specialized treatment measures in individual patients with unique medical needs can be problematic, particularly because they fail to store patient behavior and/or medical data that can assist medical providers in the design and/or improvement of specialized treatment measures for individual patients. Thus, such intraoral stimulator devices may fail to treat obstructive sleep apnea in a manner that prevents and/or limits impacts on a person's health.
Other methods of treating obstructive sleep apnea include the administration of positive air pressure via a continuous positive airway pressure (“CPAP”) machine. The CPAP machine is often assembled for use in combination with various face or nasal masks and may provide continuously pressurized and/or forced air during the person's sleep. A disadvantage of this assembly is that it may cause nasal and/or oral mucosal dryness due to the continuously forced air and may also cause claustrophobia due to the presence of a mask on the patient's face. As a result, use of these assemblies has an approximate compliance rate of 50% over a 5-year period. For a detailed study of compliance with use of CPAP machines, see Long-term compliance with continuous positive airway pressure in patients with obstructive sleep apnea, Can Respir J. 2008 October; 15(7): 365-369, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. Another disadvantage is that standard masks are not properly adapted for a customized fit for persons with unique and/or variable facial anatomies that may be natural or created by loss of muscle tone secondary to facial paralysis and/or stroke. Ill-fitting masks may lead to leakage of air and/or inadequate air intake. In addition, the masks used with CPAP machines have been found to be a breeding ground for bacteria and fungi. Despite routine washing and cleaning measures, the bacteria and fungi on these masks can grow exponentially, and lead to infections, such as pneumonia, in the airways of persons who use them. Moreover, such assemblies may not sufficiently treat obstructive sleep apnea and may fail to promote patient compliance with the treatment method.
The aforementioned treatment techniques may not provide sufficient treatment of obstructive sleep apnea, may cause and/or promote other negative health situations for the user and may not foster compliance with treatment methods.
In view of the disadvantages associated with currently available methods and devices for treating obstructive sleep apnea, there is a need for a device and method that treats obstructive sleep apnea while storing patient behavior and/or medical data relating to a user's breathing pattern, snoring pattern and/or clenching/grinding behaviors, that can assist medical providers in the design, improvement and/or modification of specialized treatment measures for individual patients. Further, there is a need for a device and method that treats obstructive sleep apnea in a single removable oral appliance and prevents and/or limits long-term TMJ disorders, muscular aggravation and/or myofascial disorders that may occur with continued use of currently available appliances.